Silvan Queen
by Storylover14
Summary: Why did Thranduil really not want Tauriel and Legolas to be together? Maybe it was because he wanted her all to himself. Watch what happened when Thranduil marries Tauriel, and see who each of them really are.
1. Chapter 1

Tauriel quickly made her ways towards the throne room, if you could really call it a room. The king had asked her to come speak with him about something whenever she got a chance. As Captain of the Guard, she felt as if it was her duty to come sooner than later. _I wonder what he wants. He usually orders me to meet him at once._ She was worried he thought she wasn't doing her job well and was going to have her replaced. She quickly dismissed the thought as she came before the throne.

"My lord, you called for me." Thranduil nodded and dismissed his guards.

"Tauriel, for nearly six hundred years, you have lived among us." Tauriel nodded nervously. "Do you still enjoy it here?"

"Of course my lord. There is no where I would rather be."

"And you wish to wed Legolas, do you not?" Her eyes widen.

"My lord, I-" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not?"

"I do not think you would let him."

"You are right." She looked down to hide her disappointment. "However, if you agree to it, I would like very much if you would wed me." She looked back up at him surprised.

"My lord I-"

"You what?"

"It is just-"

"It is what?"

"I do not know what to say."

"Say yes. You can be queen." He stood and walked towards her. He pulled out a silver ring with a large diamond. "Lead and protect our people more than you already do." She starred at the ring and hesitated. _Lead and protect our people…_ "I need an answer." She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes. I shall be your queen." He slipped the ring on her finger before sitting back on his throne.

"Good. We will marry within the next moon, when the flowers are in full bloom." She nodded before turning and leaving. _She was going to be queen._

'You are marrying him?"

"Legolas please, calm down." Legolas continued to pace around the room.

"You know that I care for you, yet you agree to marry my father."

"I did not have a choice."

"You did have a choice!"

"He is the king."

"You should have said no!"

"And risked whatever consequences followed?!" He stopped and looked at her.

"There has to be another way."

"There is not."

"Maybe there is."

"And what would that be?"

"Let us run away together. Far away where he cannot find us."

"You know we cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"You are his only son and heir. He cannot and will not lose you." He glared at her.

"You want to marry."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. That is why you keep making excuses."

"Legolas-"

"If you want to marry him that is fine, but I will not support you." He turned and left. Tauriel sat and looked down at her ring. _How wrong you are._

When the flowers were almost in full bloom, Thranduil made preparations for the wedding. It would be small, with only his advisors, Legolas, and his guard in attendance. Tauriel had little say in the wedding, only what her dress would look like and whether or not she would wear shoes. Her dress was lovely. It was simple and gave her a nice glow.

"You do look lovely," said Legolas as he escorted her out to where the ceremony was to be held.

"Thank you," she whispered back. She was nervous. She was very, very nervous.

"Did you decide to wear shoes?" She nodded and lifted her dress a little to show him her white slippers. "They are nice." Just before they arrived, she stopped and took a deep breath. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her arm reassuringly. "You will be fine."

"Legolas I-"

"I know. I was angry and did not want to listen. The fault was mine."

"It was no one's fault." He nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"I do believe I am."

The ceremony was small and swift. They exchanged rings made of silver and shared a _**small**_, brief kiss. They ate delicious food and drank sweet wine. When the night was through, Thranduil led his new queen to their chambers. Like the thing else, the room was full of wood: wooden furniture, wooden floors, and wooden walls. The curtains were a soft, pale blue, as were the bed sheets. Tauriel walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. The shone even brighter on the night if her special day.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes my king."

"Tauriel, please call me Thranduil. You are my wife now. Only use formal titles when we are under the watchful eyes our people." She nodded and looked at the bed nervously. She took a deep breath and slowly started to remove the straps of her gown. "What are you doing?" She looked at him surprised.

"My king-"

"Thranduil."

"Thranduil..." That would take some time to get used to. "As your wife, it is my duty to give myself to you."

"Why? As far as I am concerned, there is no need. You do not have to give me any heirs since I already have one."

"But-"

"You do not have to Tauriel. You may remain innocent as long as you please. Forever, if you wish." He went behind a curtain and changed before getting into bed. She slowly did the same and laid as far away from him as possible. "Goodnight Tauriel."

"Goodnight." And as she was falling asleep, Tauriel couldn't help but think about how odd Thranduil was being. _He wants me to call him Thranduil and does not want me to bare him sons._ It was quite odd, yet she liked it. She liked it a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Tauriel "ruled" by Thranduil's side. She wanted to go patrol with the rest the guard, but Thranduil forbade it. She was still Captain of the Guard, just wasn't much of a guard. She spent most days sitting beside Thranduil while he ruled. She would occasionally order a few guards to do something or deliver a message, but nothing more.

One night as she was getting ready for bed, Thranduil came in late. He looked very wary and didn't take a long time changing and getting in bed. She pitied him.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Just to sleep," he replied before yawning.

"Are you positive?" He nodded before turning over and pulling the blanket closer to him. She smiled and got in before looking at him one last time and slowly drifting to sleep.

She began to realize how often that would happen. She tried to ask him about it, but he refused to tell her anything. She started to feel more and more alone. She would then wander through the halls of Mirkwood, trying to find something to give her comfort. Often she wound up sitting by a pool, deep underground where no one ever came. She would stare at the pool and think back on when she wander through the forest.

"This is no place for a queen." She smirked knowingly.

"Nor is it a place for a prince." Legolas chuckled and sat next to her.

"I come here sometimes, when I cannot think or when I am lonely. It gives me peace and comfort." She nodded and looked around.

"It is strange how a place as cold as this, can be full of such warmth."

"It is very odd indeed." He paused before looking at her. "Are you supposed to be with the king?"

"He allows me some time to myself."

"And do you always come here?" She shrugged.

"Sometimes. Most of the time I do."

"And the rest of the time?"

"I spend it wandering the halls."

"Why?"

"The same reason I come here, for comfort."

"You are sad."

"No, I am simply lonely."

"My father is not good company?" She looked down at the water.

"Not always."

"I am surprised you are not baring his child."

"He does not want me to."

"What?"

"He said he already has an heir and does not need anymore."

"So your innocence–"

"It is still intact."

"Then why did he make you his queen?"

"Maybe he thought I was a prize worth keeping." They laughed and looked back at the pool. "It is so beautiful."

"It is not the only thing that is beautiful." She looked at him and was met by loving eyes.

"Legolas I-" He cut her off by kissing her. At first she shocked, but soon gave into the kiss. When they pulled apart, he stood and stared at the water.

"I just had to do that. Just once." He turned and left without another word. Every other day they would meet at the pool. They would talk, share a brief kiss, and then he would leave. It was their special place. There they could be free and not worry about Thranduil or the rest of the world. Every other day for two moons.

When winter came, they had a large feast. There was more food and wine, especially wine, than one could ever imagine. There was constant laughing, and the music and dancing never ended. Tauriel watched couples dance together and was saddened by the sight. She saw the love they had for each other and wanted nothing more than to dance like that with Legolas. Thranduil noticed something was wrong and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Would you like to dance?" She turned to look at him, but he was so close she nearly bumped his nose.

"We cannot?"

"Why not? I am the king and you are my queen."

"I simply do not think that would be a good idea."

"Nonsense. We shall dance." He stood and extended his hand towards her. She sighed and took it before following him down to join the others.

"My lord, I am not the best dancer." He placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand.

"Just follow my lead then." He slowly led her around with such grace and poise that she could not believe it. She was dancing. "You see? It is not so difficult." She laughed and nodded.

"No, it is not."

"You should dance more often."

"I do not think I will."

"Why not? You are an excellent dancer."

"I am only this good because you are leading me."

"But you are the one dancing. It does take two." She smiled and looked around the room. Everyone was watching them, whispering who knows what about them. She knew. They thought that she only wanted to marry Legolas so that she could be queen, and when she couldn't she married his father instead. She frowned and stared at the floor.

"May I retire for the evening?" Thranduil stopped and stared at her. It was only mere moments before that she was enjoying herself.

"What is wrong?" She shook her head, but refused to meet his gaze.

"It is nothing. I am simply tired." He sensed she was lying, but would not push her.

"Very well." She nodded and went to their room. Once inside, she quickly changed and got in bed before crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up alone. She changed and made her way to the dining hall for breakfast. As she entered, Legolas was exiting. She looked away and hurried past him inside. She found Thranduil siting there finishing up his tea. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She nodded and sat on the other end of the table. A servant brought her breakfast and she ate in silence. "Tauriel, what is wrong?" She shook her head and continued eating.

"May I spend the day with myself, or do you need me for something?"

"I do not, so yes you may." She nodded and finished before going back to bed. She did not get back up and after nightfall. Thranduil came in quite upset. "Have you been in bed all day?" She did not reply, but simply stared at the wall. "You have been acting strange ever since we danced last night. Will you please tell me what is bothering you?"

"Do you know what they say about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"They say I only married you out of desperation to be queen. They say it was a mistake because something is wrong with me since I have not given you a child. They say such terrible things about me, simply because you made me marry you!" She threw a pillow at him, which he dodged with ease.

"Tauriel calm down."

"NO!"

"Tauriel-"

"How would you feel if you were spoken about in such a horrible manner?!"

"They would not dare speak so horribly about me."

"That is because you are the king!"

"And you are the queen! If you wish for them to stop than give them a reason to! Make them fear and respect you, instead of hiding from them!" He pulled back the blanket and yanked her out of bed. "Now, go and eat something." She glared before leaving for the dining hall. "Women. You must tell them everything."

As much as she hated to admit it, Thranduil was right. Whenever she heard gossip about her, she would have the guard find the source of these rumors and have that person away locked in a cell. The time in the cell was determined by how bad the rumor was. Very soon, the foul rumors were turned into respectful comments for their queen.

"What have you done?" Tauriel turned and looked at Legolas. He was three hours late for their secret meeting. All she had done was gotten her feet wet in the pool and was just about to leave.

"What are you talking about?"

"You had a carpenter's wife arrested and sentenced to spend five moons in the dungeons. Why?"

"Because she could not keep her mouth shut."

"Everyone has something horrible said about them at one time or another."

"And my time is over. People use to show me nothing but respect, and now I have to force them to do so once again. She knew like everyone else the consequences."

"But what did she say that was worth such a harsh punishment."

"That is none of your concern. I have handled it and that is the end of it."

"Did she speak the truth?" She stood and walked towards him. "She said that you and I were having an affair, did she not?" She stopped in front of him and glared.

"It is handled. Leave it be." She left and he groaned. _What had we done?_


	3. Chapter 3

"You are leaving my king?"

"Yes Tauriel. And I told you to call me-"

"Thranduil. Yes, I know." Thranduil closed his bag and handed it to his servant. The servant nodded and left. "Thranduil-"

"I am leaving and that is the end of it." She sighed in defeat.

"When will you return?"

"Before the end of the week, and I am leaving you in charge."

"I thought Legolas was going to be."

"He is prince, but you are the queen."

"I will not let you down."

"I know."

The next day, Tauriel sat upon the throne with Legolas by her side. She kept fidgeting and biting her lips. Legolas smiled and held her hand reassuringly.

"Relax," he said. "It will be fine." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He nodded and kissed the back of her hand. She turned away to hide her blush.

For three days she ruled with a just hand. At least, she assumed so since no one said otherwise. She always made sure to consult with Legolas before she made any final decisions. He always told her how he felt, and usually, agreed with her.

On the fourth day, the two were telling stories and laughing.

"Well is this not a sight to behold?" They looked up and saw Thranduil making his way towards them.

"Ada," Legolas said as he stood.

"I brought you a present." He motioned for a servant to come forward. The servant was carrying two identical blades. She handed them to the king before leaving. He handed them to his son, who took them and stared at them in awe. "I thought you might like them."

"Thank you Ada." Tauriel smiled.

"Now, I have a question for you. While I was away, I heard a rather disturbing rumor."

"What was it?" questioned Tauriel.

"That while I was gone, you two were having an affair."

"Ada that is a lie."

"We would never do such a thing."

"You swear?" They both nodded. "Then why do I not believe you."

"Ada-"

"I do not believe you! You were in love with one another long before Tauriel and I were wed. So why should I?" Legolas stood before his father and looked him in the eye.

"If you cannot believe your own son, then there is no reason to believe us." He then threw the blades on the ground before leaving.

"Legolas!" But it was too late. He was already gone.

That night, Tauriel brushed her hair in silence. _It is my fault. My imprisoning of those you started such rumors must have looked as if I were trying to desperately hide the truth. _She felt her eyes water and went to stand on the balcony. She looked up at the stars and cried. _What have I done?_

"Tauriel?" She turned to see Thranduil entering the room. He closed the door and slowly made his way towards her. "He is gone."

"What did you expect? His Ada accused him of such a disgusting crime and would not listen to reason."

"That is because I know it is true."

"And now this false truth has cost you your son." Thranduil frowned and walked over to the ledge. She could tell he was shaking, trying to maintain his composure. "My lord?" He did not even correct her. He always corrected her. She walked over to him and hugged his side. A single tear slowly made its way down his face. She wiped it away and turned his face, forcing him to look at her. "He shall return." He shook his head sadly.

"He will not. My only heir has left me. Who will watch over my kingdom if anything is to happen to me?" Tauriel looked away. What would happen?

"We must have faith. He will return. You will see."

Time passed and Legolas did not return. Tauriel saw how it took its toll on Thranduil. He grew quieter and cared less about nearly everything. At night, he would stare at the leaves, hoping they would bring him comfort. When she could take it no more, she sent out a search party. They search the forest and other lands, but he was nowhere to be found.

Then one night, while they were falling asleep in bed, someone knocked at the door. Tauriel got up and answered it to find a guard standing there. He was tired and out of breath.

"My lady," he panted out.

"Yes? What is it?"

"They found him."

Thranduil and Tauriel raced to the front gate. When they got there, it was being opened and a group of warriors were carrying someone in. On large piece of wood, Legolas laid there, sweating and ill looking.

"What has happened to him?" Thranduil asked as he walked over to his son.

"We are not sure," replied a guard. "We found him on the side of the road between here and Lorien."

"Take him to his room and fetch the healers!"

Tauriel sat and watched quietly as Thranduil paced around endlessly. The sun was starting to rise and they had stayed up throughout the night. Thranduil had paced throughout the night. Neither one wanted to miss anything important.

"You should at least sit," she finally said.

"No. I want to be here when he wakes."

"And you will, but all this pacing is tiring."

"And if I sit, I will surely fall asleep."

"I promise I will not let you. Just sit and save whatever strength you have left." He started to say something when the door opened and a healer stepped out.

"Well? Will he live?"

"We are not sure, my lord. His wounds were deep and he has lost too much blood to be sure of anything." Tauriel swallowed and looked at Thranduil. His hands clenched and he started to shake.

"Thank you," she whispered. The healer nodded and went back inside. "Thranduil?" He quickly left and made his way to his study. She held back tears. She didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Tauriel slowly made her way to Thranduil's study and knocked. When he didn't answer, she opened the door and looked inside. He was sitting at his desk, writing things she couldn't quite make out. She quietly stepped inside and locked the door before standing in front of him.

"Thranduil, why did you marry me?" He sighed, but continued to write.

"Because you are a prized woman."

"Are you sure it was not to stop me from marrying Legolas?" He suddenly stopped and met her gaze.

"No."

"I do not believe you."

"Now is not the time for this. My son is fighting for his life, and you accuse me of such nonsense."

"It is the truth."

"It is not."

"Then prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it."

"Now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time."

"To do what?"

"Let me bare you a son." He stared at her in disbelief. She came around and sat in front of him on the edge of the desk. "Think about it. If anything happens to Legolas, then you will have a son to take his place as your heir. No one will question it. They will think you are planning for what may come to pass."

"Legolas will survive."

"Then our son will simply be there." Thranduil sat back in his chair and looked at her.

"What if it is not a son?"

"It will be."

"I do not like this."

"I promise either way, Legolas will live."

And she was right. The day Legolas fully healed and regained his strength, Tauriel found out she was with child. The kingdom had a double celebration and a great feast was held. The people singed, danced, ate, and drank. They were happy that their prince had lived and that another was on its way.

However, the royal family did not seem too happy. Thranduil was overjoyed that Legolas would live, but did not enjoy the idea of having another child. Legolas was happy to be well again, as was Tauriel, but both were saddened by the fact that it was Thranduil's baby and not Legolas'. They were deeply upset, but hid it well for the well-being of the people.

Three moons later, Tauriel was sitting by the pool in her and Legolas' favorite spot. She had asked Legolas to meet her there so that they could talk about her pregnancy. After a while she heard footsteps and turned to see him slowly making his way to her.

"You wanted to talk to me." She nodded and patted the spot next to her. He hesitated before sitting. "What did you want to speak of?"

"The babe."

"Must we?"

"Yes."

"Well I do not want to."

"We must."

"Why would I want to talk to the woman I love about how the babe she is carrying is my Ada's?"

"He needed it. When you were gone, he was distraught. I knew the moment the healer said they did not know if you would live or die, I had to do something."

"This was your something?"

"Yes."

"Giving my Ada a son was your idea of fixing things?"

"No, it is my idea of distracting him. Take his mind off of you for only a moment."

"You gave up your innocence to help him?" She looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I did." He lifted her chin and kissed her. When they parted, he stood and left.

Four moons later, Tauriel found herself sitting out on the balcony. She stroked her stomach and smiled. She was due any day, and could not wait to finally get the baby out of her.

"Tauriel!" Thranduil called as he entered their bedroom. She stood and made her way back inside. "There you are. Are you ready?"

"Must I go?" she whined.

"Yes. Since the party is for you, you must attend."

"The party is for the babe, not me."

"The babe is still inside you, so the party is therefor in your honor."

"Fine, but I am not staying too late."

"We shall see." He led her out the room and to the dining hall. One they were seated, the food was brought out. He glanced over at her, expecting her plate to be piled high with food. To his surprise, there was only a small salad. "You must eat."

"I am not that hungry."

"I care not. Eat." She glared before getting some more salad. He nodded and went back to his plate.

They people singed and danced for the soon arrival of their new prince or princess. Legolas joined them, while Thranduil and Tauriel sat and watched. Tauriel because she pregnant and couldn't do a lot pf dancing. Thranduil because… He just didn't want to. Half way through the party, Tauriel began to feel very uncomfortable.

"My lord," she said. Thranduil looked at her, and when he saw her discomfort, became worried.

"What is it?"

"It is nothing, just a little discomfort."

"Is the babe coming?" She shook her head.

"I think I just need to rest."

"Very well." She stood and made her way to their room.

Tauriel cried as she stared down at the crib. Inside, was a little baby. She reached down and touched it. It was cold and lifeless. She slowly backed away and into someone. She turned around and saw Thranduil. He glared and pushed her away from him.

"I wasted my time with you," he said coldly. "You said you would give me a son and you have given me nothing."

"My lord, I am sorry."

"I do not want your apology. I do not even want you. If it were not for the fact that Legolas cares so much for you, we would have never been wed."

"Th-then w-why did you g-give me a ch-child?"

"So that you would stop asking questions."

"No."

_Tauriel._

"No!"

_Tauriel!_

"NO!"

"Tauriel!"

Tauriel shot up panting and looked around. She yelled when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Thranduil sitting next to her. She stared at him before crying. He moved closed to her and hugged her. She continues to cry and he sat there patiently. When she had calmed, she noticed he was still dressed from the party. She looked outside and saw that it was nearly dawn.

"Why are you still dressed?" she whispered.

"I had some matters to attend to after the party, and they took longer than I expected."

"Oh…"

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Are you positive?"

"Yes." She sat up and rubbed her back.

"Are you still uncomfortable?"

"Just a little."

"I will get a healer." He stood and she grabbed his hand.

"No, it is nothing worth-" She yelled and squeezed his hand. "Never mind. Get the healer."

Thranduil and Legolas sat outside while the healers helped Tauriel. Every now and then she would scream. Legolas would cringed and close his eyes. Thranduil on the other hand, barely moved.

"Why?" Legolas finally asked. Thranduil glanced at him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you give her a child?"

"Because she asked me for one." Suddenly, a loud wail came from the room.

"Well, she got what she wanted." A second wail was heard and they both stared at the room. A healer opened the door and smiled.

"My lord, we are ready." They stood and followed her inside. Tauriel was lying in bed hold, cradling two babes.

"Tauriel?" Legolas said quietly. She looked up at them and smiled.

"My lord," she whispered. "You have two sons."

"They look just like you Ada." Thranduil walked over and looked at them. Even as newborns, the boys favored their father. "What are you going to name them?"

"Aron and Daeron." The boys started to stir and looked around.

"Hello boys," Tauriel whispered. "Welcome to the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel was happier as the years went by. Six years after Aron and Daeron were born she bore Thranduil another son, Logon. Like his older brothers, he favored his father, but he was wild and impulsive just like his mother. They were her world. Aron had a certain seriousness to him that was not expected of a child his age. Daeron was the jokester, who pranked everyone except his father. Logon was just a small boy that acted the way any child his age would.

"Logon wait for me!" She called as she chased after the four year old! He laughed and ran faster.

"Catch me Nana!" He turned a corner and ran into a room. She was about to turn the corner when she heard something fall and brake.

"Tauriel!" She quickly entered the room to find Logon crying by a broke vase and Thranduil standing over him. "Tauriel, I thought I told you to keep him out of my study." She picked him up and wiped away his tears.

"It was an accident. It will not happen again."

"It better not." She nodded and looked at Logon.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and looked at the broken vase. "And is there something you would like to say?"

"Sorry Ada."

"It is fine. Go find your brothers while Nana and I talk." He nodded and kissed his mother's cheek before getting down and running out the room. Thranduil closed the door before sitting at his desk and writing.

"I am sorry. We were playing a game and before I knew it, he ran in here."

"It is quite alright."

"Then what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted him to spend time with his brothers." She frowned and looked at him.

"Why?"

"He should not spend all his time with you or else he will become dependent on you."

"He is my son. I will tell him when he needs to spend more time with his brothers."

"I am his Ada and I say he has spent enough time with you."

"He is a child!"

"A child who was spent too much time with his Nana!"

"He is only four!"

"Did you cling to your parents when you were four?"

"He does not cling to me! And if so then yes, I did as well!"

"He needs to stop!"

"And you need to stop being a bitter old man!" Thranduil's eyes widen as he stood.

"Excuse me?" She backed away into the corner of the room. He slowly made his way over to her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to insult you."

"That it is what I thought." She down and stared at her hands.

"I know you want Logon to grow up, but he needs to be a child first."

"And how long does he need to be a child?" She looked up into eyes and smiled.

"Until childhood outgrows him." Thranduil sighed and looked at her hand. She met his gaze and watched as his hand slowly made its way towards hers. "Thranduil…"

"Yes?"

"You know how I feel about Legolas."

"I know."

"Then please, stop." She looked up to see him staring at her. He took a step forward and rested his forehead against hers. Her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes. "Please, please stop."

"Just a moment more."

"No." She pushed past him and left. She turned the corner and walked into Legolas.

"Tauriel, what is wrong?" She shook her head and he led her away.

Tauriel slowly made her way to Thranduil's office. Two weeks had passed and things had been extremely awkward between them. They had barely looked at each other. At diner their sons sat between them, and at night they slept as far away from each other as possible. She and Legolas had grown closer. He had encouraged her to talk to Thranduil about what had happened. So there she was, standing in front of his office. She took a deep breath and knocked. When no one answered she turned around and started to leave, but stopped when the door opened. She turned and saw Thranduil standing there with an unreadable expression.

"Hello," she said.

"What do you want?"

"May I come in?"

"I am very busy."

"Please. We need to talk." He sighed and let her in. He sat behind his desk and motion for her to go on. She closed the door and walked over to the other side of the room. "I am sorry for what happened."

"It is fine. Now if that is all, please leave."

"Thrandruil-"

"Enough." He stood and opened the door. "Goodbye."

"Please listen."

"Goodbye!"

"Why are you such a stubborn asshole?!" His eyes widened and he slammed the door.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." He backed her into a corner and glared down at her.

"Did I?" She swallowed and nodded. "No one talks to me that way. I. Am. The king!"

"And I am the queen! And I have been trying to talk to you, but you have yet to given me a chance to!"

"Then do not." He leaned forward and kissed her. She tensed before giving into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and walked over to the desk. He laid her on the desk and pushed up her dress. She sat up and pushed his hands away.

"No, we need to stop." He nodded and backed away.

"We do."

"Thranduil?"

"Yes?" She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"Kiss me."

"Alright." He kissed her while running his hands up her legs. He kissed down her throat, causing her to moan.

"Please do not stop."

"I did not plan to."

For a while they played this game. In the afternoon, after Tauriel had spent an hour with Legolas, she would "eat lunch" with Thranduil. They grew closer, but neither realized what was really happening. Tauriel was blinded by lust, and Thranduil was… Well, we'll get to that later.

One thing that Tauriel had noticed that was quite strange was how late Thranduil would return to their room. When she was about to fall asleep, he quietly enter the room and change. She would look at him and frown.

"Where have you been?" she asked one night, two moons after their game had started.

"I was taking care of some important matters."

"These matters could not wait till the morning?"

"No, they were rather urgent."

"But why could they not wait?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise I will try to be on time for bed tomorrow." She nodded and smiled.

The next night, before she went to bed, she decided to go to his office. She had something very important that she needed to discuss that couldn't wait any longer. She took a deep breath and knocked. When no one answered, she opened the door and gasped. Thranduil was laying on top of the desk, pinning a naked maid to it. The maid casually glanced around, and when she saw Tauriel standing there, she froze. Thranduil followed the maid's gaze and his eyes widened.

"Tauriel…" She turned and ran to her room. "Tauriel!" Once inside, she grabbed a bag and started packing.

"Nana?" She turned and saw Aron and Logon standing in the doorway. "I am sorry. Logon wanted to see you."

"It is quite alright." She kissed their foreheads and smiled. "Go back to bed."

"What are you doing?"

"I-"

"Tauriel!" Thranduil yelled from down the hall. "It was not what it looked like. I was only-" He stopped when he saw Aron and Logon. "Boys go back to bed." Aron nodded and picked up Logon before leaving. He locked the door and looked at Tauriel, who had finished packing. "Please wait."

"No my lord, I need to leave." She walked towards the door, but Thranduil grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you listen!"

"No!" She managed to break free and backed away from him. "We both know that what I saw was the true!"

"It was and I am sorry."

"That does not make it right! How long has it been going on?"

"For over a hundred years."

"A hundred years? And to think, I felt sorry for what I had done."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am with child." She began to laugh hysterically. "Am the best part is it is not yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil rode silently alongside his men. For three moons he had searched for Tauriel. After she had told him the truth, he went into shock while she slipped away. He didn't like the truth. It hurt too much.

"_What do you mean it is not mine?" He had asked._

"_The day I came to talk with you in your office, Legolas and I had been together."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_It was his way of encouraging me to come speak with you."_

"_So before we… You were with my son?" She nodded._

"_And now my child will hopefully be your grandchild." She grabbed her bag and smirked at him. "I hope you enjoy what you have done."_

Her words haunted him. He was now the only parent to their sons. Aron and Daeron had an idea of what had happened, but Logon was still too young to understand. He kept asking for her and cried whenever Thranduil said she wasn't there. But that was about to change.

"Welcome Thranduil," Elrond said as Thranduil and his men dismounted. "I must say, I was quite surprised to hear that you were coming. I expected to see just your men."

"I wanted to personally see this through." Elrond nodded.

"I agree. This is a very delicate matter."

After he and his men were settled, Thranduil joined Elrond in his library.

"And you are sure of this?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"How long ago?"

"Not along before you arrived." Thranduil looked up at him surprised.

"Are you sure? Surely farther away by now."

"I doubt it." Thranduil nodded and stood. "Where are you going?"

"I must go before word spreads that I am here. Thank you." He quickly turned and left.

0

Thranduil walked quietly through the forest. He didn't want to be neither heard nor seen, or else that would ruin everything. As he got closer to the place Elrond had told him about, he heard a quiet hum. He moved closer and saw a horse drinking from a stream. Sitting by the horse was Tauriel. He took another step closer but accidently stepped on a fallen branch, causing her to look back at him and run.

"Tauriel!" He chased after her, careful not to step to close to the edge.

"No!" She turned and looked at him. "Leave me be!"

"Tauriel, stop."

"Keep away from me!" She backed away from him.

"Tauriel stop!" She turned and ran through the stream, but when she was halfway through, she got caught in the current and was carried downstream. "Tauriel!" He jumped in and swam after her. The current was strong and fast. Tauriel tried to swim out of it, but couldn't and was soon carried under water. Thranduil dove down after her. After a while, he pulled her back up and held onto her. He slowly managed to swim out of the current and pulled her onto the shore. "Tauriel?" He shook her and pressed on her chest until she started to couch up water. He helped her sit up and rubber her back.

"Stop," she coughed out. "I am fine." He picked her up and carried her over to her horse. "Where are you taking me?" He sat her on the horse before mounting behind her.

"Back to Rivendell." She nodded before passing out. "Hold on."

"Thank you again," Thranduil said to Elrond for the hundredth time. They had stayed for two weeks and were now preparing for the ride home.

"It was no trouble. May your journey be quick and may you make it home safely." Thranduil nodded before mounting his horse. Tauriel smiled at Elrond. "And I hope you have a healthy elfling."

"Thank you Lord Elrond," she replied. They waved before turning and leaving with their men. For two weeks they traveled home. Neither spoke to the other in fear of what they might say. When they had almost reached the borders of Mirkwood, Thranduil took a good look at Tauriel's baby bump.

"Tauriel."

"Yes?"

"May I touch it?"

"Touch what?" He looked down at her stomach and she nodded. He reached over and gently stroked it. He was amazed. He had not done this when she had been pregnant with the boys. He could very faintly feel the baby move.

"Amazing." She looked at him confused.

"How is this amazing? It is just the babe moving." He pulled his hand away and looked at the road ahead.

"When we get home, after you have talked with our sons, I want you to go to bed and rest."

"Alright."

"And I do not want you to tell them any of what has happened."

"I was not planning to."

"I did not say you were."

"It was implied." She rode ahead and he sighed.

"I save her life and this is how she treats me."

After being gone for so long, Thranduil had a lot of kingly matters to attend to. When he had finished and made it back to his room, it was midnight. He opened the door and found Tauriel out on the balcony. He quietly changed before joining her. She stroked her stomach while starring up at the stars.

"You are late," she whispered.

"I had things to attend to."

"Of course you did."

"Tauriel-"

"Yes?" She looked at him rather frustrated.

"I am telling you the truth."

"Yes my lord." She walked past him and climbed into bed. "Do you need anything else my lord?" He sighed before getting into bed.

"No." She nodded and laid down with her back to him. He frowned before doing the same.

Sometime just before Dawn, Tauriel woke up with a strange feeling. She sat up and pulled back the blankets before screaming. Thranduil shot up and looked at her. She was crying and staring down at her legs. He followed her gaze and paled. Her legs and the sheets were covered in blood.

"Tauriel, look at me." She didn't even hear him speak. "Look at me!" He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "Look at me, nothing else." She weakly nodded while trying to bite back tears. He picked her up and carried her out the room. A guard noticed the blood and quickly walker over to the king. "I want that room cleaned within the hour." The guard nodded before running to get a maid.

"Thranduil…" Tauriel whispered.

"Be quiet." He carried her down the hall. "It will be fine."

To lie is a horrible thing, especially the lie Thranduil told Tauriel. Nothing was fine. She had lost her baby, who she had tried so hard to protect. She was so grief stricken, that she was given a special tea with an herb that put her into a deep sleep. Once she and their room were cleaned, Thranduil tucked her back into bed and sat in a chair next to her. Although she was asleep, Thranduil never left her side. He too was sadden by the loss of his child, or grandchild, and wanted to be there when she woke up as a source of comfort.

After days later, she woke. At first she was confused, but then soon remembered what had happened and began to cry. He stroked her hair quietly. After a while, she calmed just enough to glare up at him.

"This is your fault!" she screamed. "I was happy, until you found me and brought me back here!" He just stared at her, letting her let out her frustration. "I just wanted my babe! Mine and Legolas' babe! Why could I not have that?!"

"Rest Tauriel, you will need your strength." He slowly stood and made his way outside to the balcony.

A year went by. Tauriel did not forget what had happened, but tried to distract herself by spending more time with her boys. Aron and Daeron felt sorry for their mother, but were not entirely sure what to do. Logon was mostly oblivious to it, and his parents planned to keep it that way. Tauriel spent less time with Legolas. Whenever he got close to her, she would make up an excuse to leave. He did not pressure her into talking to him in fear that he would lose her all together. Thranduil also spent more time with his sons. He ended his affair and made sure to be in bed on time.

One evening when he returned to their room, he noticed Tauriel wasn't there. She always made it back before he did. _Maybe she is simply just putting the boys to bed._ He nodded to himself and changed before climbing into bed and reading. After an hour or two, he put down his book and went out to the balcony. He very rarely came out here. He looked up at the stars and smiled. _They are beautiful. No wonder she loves them so much._

"My lord?" He turned and saw Tauriel standing in the doorway. "I am sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to know where you were."

"Tauriel, may I speak with you?" She walked over and stood next to him.

"What would you like to speak about?"

"About the babe." She swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"Must we?"

"I think we must."

"Very well."

"Whether you knew this or not, I cared about the babe. And whether it was mine or not, I would have loved it as if it were my own."

"That is very kind of you."

"Tauriel, I know that what I have done is wrong, and I am truly sorry about it."

"It is fine."

"Will you please allow me to make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Let me take care of you." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, but that is not necessary."

"Yes it is. I know you may never forgive me, and if you do it will not be without difficulty, but let me do what you did for me." She slowly looked up at him.

"And what is that?"

"When Legolas was injured, you took care of me. Let me do the same for you. You asked me for a son and I gave you one. I gave you three. Now give me a daughter."

"A daughter?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yes. She will favor you and her name will be Elen, a name fit for a star. She will be our star." She searched his eyes, but only saw the truth. "Will you let me worship you?"

"I cannot forgive you that easily."

"I do not want your forgiveness. I want to make it up to you. Will you allow me to do so?" She hesitated before slowly nodding. He led her back inside to bed. And worship her, he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil was true to his word. He worshiped Tauriel, and when he found out she was pregnant, he made sure she didn't have to lift a finger. The only thing she was allowed to do was eat and sleep. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't do pretty much anything, but tried not complain. Although that got harder as time went on.

"Thranduil I am more than capable of doing it myself."

"I will take care of it."

"I do not need help."

"Yes you do."

"I need help folding clothes?" He nodded before attempting to fold his shirt. She rolled her eyes before taking it from him and folding it with ease.

"I said I would do it. Let me complete my task."

"It is actually someone else's task, but I said I would do it."

"Why? I am sure that they were more than capable of doing it."

"I need something to do."

"I do not want you to do anything." She continued to fold the clothes. He took another shirt and after a few tries, he finally managed to fold it neatly. "See? I am more than capable of doing it."

"Well since I am not allowed to get out of bed, I need something to do to pass the time."

"Why not read?"

"I have done that for the past four moons." He picked up the rest of the clothes and moved them to the other side of the room.

"Now, read." He sat and began folded more clothes. She glared before picking up a random book and reading. After two hours, Thranduil had finished and Tauriel was on her fifth book. While he was putting their clothes away, someone knocked on the door. He stood and went to answer it.

"If you must leave, you know where I shall be." He ignored her and opened the door to see a rather aggravated Legolas.

"Yes son?"

"May I speak with you?" Thranduil nodded before walking out into the hall and closed the door.

"What is it?"

"A stranger was found wandering the forest. When we asked him what he was doing here, he said…"

"What did he say?"

"He said he was your son."

Thranduil had wasted no time making his way to the throne room. He was furious. A stranger had simply entered their home making wildly false accusations. When he got there, the stranger was standing there, looking up at his throne.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The stranger turned and looked at him casually, giving Thranduil a better look of him. He had long, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. His ears had a slight point to them and he didn't look that old.

"I am Canion."

"And why have you said such lies about me?"

"It was no lie. You are my father." Thranduil glared at the boy, but as he looked into his eyes, he saw a sort of familiarity within them.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Her name _was_ Ana." Thranduil frowned and his eyes widened.

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Thranduil felt a lump in his throat.

"That is not possible."

"Oh, but it is, Ada."

"Do not call him that!" Legolas snapped. Canion smirked at him before nodding apologetically.

"It is not possible…" Legolas looked at his father, who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Ada?" Thranduil stared at Canion in bewilderment.

"How is this possible? If what you say is true, then you should be dead." Legolas stared at his father confused.

"Ada, what do you mean?"

"A year after I was born, my village was attacked by orcs. Somehow I survived, and as far as I know, I am the only survivor. A group of women were passing the destroyed village and heard my cries. They found me and raised me."

"That does not make you my father's son."

"No." Both Canion and Legolas looked at Thranduil. "It does."

"You have another son?" Thranduil was grateful that he had disarmed Tauriel.

"Yes, I do."

"When did this happen?"

"Twenty-two years ago, I left in order to get some peace. While traveling, I encountered a mortal woman. Her name was Ana. I was needy and she was whiling. A year later, she sent me a letter saying she wanted to see me. I went and she presented me with a son. She wanted for us to be a family, while I wanted nothing of the sort. So I…I left. The last I heard, her village had been destroyed and there were no survivors."

"That is not something you keep to yourself."

"Yes it is. No one wants to hear of a desperate, needy king and his bastard son." Tauriel, who had been pacing, stopped and stared at him.

"Is that all you think of him? He is nothing more than your bastard son?"

"No, but that is how he will be seen."

"Do you think he cares?"

"I would assume so."

"Then why did he come here?"

"He came here in hope that he would be next in line, after Legolas, for my throne."

"If what you have told me is true, then he came here for you. He came here for his Ada."

"He most likely did not."

"You do not know that, and you will not know unless you make an effort to get to know him."

"What are you implying?"

"I am implying that you push people away. Now, let us go to dinner so that I may meet this Canion."

For the longest time they ate in silence. Logon was the only one please by his new brother's arrival. Aron, Daeron, and Tauriel weren't against getting to know him, it was just awkward to know that a complete stranger was now your brother and step-son.

"So Canion,' Tauriel said half way through dinner. "Your mother passed when you were very long?"

"Yes," he replied. "I was raised by six women."

"That must have been interesting."

"It was. They all do not always get along, but that is why they are perfect together."

"Are they mean?" Logon asked, causing Canion to smile.

"Not all of them. One is very mean, and very strict. But she shapes people up to be very strong and very tough. Her sister is…interesting. She can be bit mean at times, but she is very fond of me. She says we are quite similar. Their cousins are very different. One is quiet and meek, but has a very strong sense of judgment. The other is strong and well- spoken, as well as very knowledgeable."

"They are all related?" Legolas asked surprisingly.

"Those four are. The other two are just friends. One is not quite fond of me. I believe it is my rather… comical behavior. The other… She is my Nana. Not really, but close enough." Tauriel nodded and smiled.

"And they have raised you well."

"Thank you, my lady. That means a lot coming from you."

"Tell me, brother, why have you come here?" Tauriel glared at Legolas. _Like father, like son._

"I thought it was time I met my father."

"And how did you know my Ada was your father if you were barely a year old when your mother died?"

"I just know."

"You just know? And you expect me to believe that?" Canion looked at him and glared.

"If you must know, when I was found, his name was written on my arm in blood. Do you believe me know?!" He stood and left, leaving the royal family consumed in sadness and guilt.


	8. Chapter 8

"You should have said something," Tauriel said once they got back to their room.

"What was I to say?" Thranduil asked.

"You should have stopped Legolas, or at least attempted to."

"How was I to know what he was going to say?"

"He is your son. You should know."

"Well if Canion had not come in the first place-"

"Thranduil stop! He is your son! If you did not want him, you should have never slept with his mother! So stop being an asshole, and deal with your own damn problems!" She sat and rubbed her temple.

"You do not talk to me that way! I-" He stopped when he realized something was wrong with Tauriel. She kept fidgeting and looked to be pain. "Tauriel, what is wrong?"

"It is nothing."

"It does not seem like nothing." She sighed and stood, leaning on the wall for what looked like support. "Let me help you."

"I do not need your help. I am fine." She went to take a step but stopped and began rubbing her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the babe?" She shook her head and sat back down.

"I just need a moment." He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Let me help you."

"I do not need help. I just need a moment to rest."

"And what if something is wrong? Let me take care of you. Please?" She sighed and nodded. He stood and took off his cloak before helping her up and over to the bed. Once she had sat down he took off her shoes and started to take out the braids in her hair.

"It is most likely nothing."

"It may be. Still, I want to make sure you both are alright."

"And how does this insure that?"

"It insures that you are well rested." He finished and helped her over to the tub in the corner of the room. He had it put there so that she didn't need to travel far.

"Why is it already full?" And it was. Full of nice, warm water.

"I had it filled after dinner. That is why I had us take a walk through the garden."

"You knew I was angry?" He nodded before helping her undress and get in the tub. He bathed her and washed her hair before letting her sit their quietly. When the water got colder, he helped her out her and let her finish getting ready. When she was finished, she sat and read while he brushed her hair. "You should tell me a story."

"Another time, but now you need to finish your book."

"A book I have read twenty times." He finished and helped her into bed.

"Another night."

In the middle of the night, there was a knock on the door. Thranduil groaned before getting up and answering it. When he didn't see anyone there he stared to close the door. He stopped when he felt someone tap his leg. He looked down and saw a rather upset Logon.

"Ada, I am scared."

"Scared of what?"

"The spiders." Thranduil sighed and picked the boy up.

"What spiders?"

"The spiders in the forest."

"They are outside and you are in here. They cannot harm you."

"Will you tuck me in?" Thranduil nodded and carried the boy back to his room. Once he was tucked in, Logon grabbed his father's hand. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Another night."

"Please?"

"I do not have one except…"

"Please?" Thranduil sighed and sat next to him. Logon sat up and leaned against him.

"There was once a mighty elven king who one day ventured north with a group of his kin. On this journey, he encountered a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Yes. It was very tall and scaly. It attacked them. It breathed fire and killed most of the king's kin." Logon's eyes widened.

"What happened to the king?"

"He had a special sword and killed the dragon with it, but at a price. The dragon's fire burned off half of the king's face."

"But it healed, right?"

"No, it did not. The king would forever have to bear the burden of hiding his face from everyone." Thranduil stared at the wall, causing Logon to pull on his shirt to get his attention.

"Ada, was the king you?" Thranduil looked down at his son and slowly shook his head.

"Goodnight Logon." He got up and tucked him in before making his way to the door.

"Ada." Thranduil stopped and looked at him. "What happened to the king?"

"He died." Thranduil closed the door and sighed before making his way back to bed.

Two moons later, Thranduil sat on his throne impatiently. He had asked Canion to meet him there and he was running late. He had something rather important to tell him. He knew no one look at him the same, but he needed to say it.

"Yes Ada?" Canion said as he made his way up the stairs to stand in front of the throne. Thranduil nodded and dismissed his guards.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"It has to do with your mother's death."

"What?"

"The day your town was attacked, I knew it was going to happen." Canion frowned and took a step forward.

"How could you have possibly known?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I brought the orcs there." Canion's eyes widened and he backed away.

"You what?"

"It was not my intention. They were following me when I went to see you and your mother. I forgot after I left. After a few hours I remembered and went back, but it was too late. When I saw the smoke, I stopped and went home."

"You did not even try to look for us!"

"There was no hope."

"No, there was hope! You just did not care!" Canion turned and stormed out. Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed.

"You bastard." He looked up and saw Tauriel standing there.

"Tauriel-"

"Save it." She left, leaving him alone.

Later, Thranduil stood out on the balcony of his bedroom, staring up at the sky. He knew he had messed up. He stayed there for a few minutes before Tauriel came out and stood behind him.

"You should take a nap." He shook his head.

"I cannot. Nightmares will enter my dreams and take me to a place you could never imagine."

"If this has to go with Canion, you did that." He turned and looked so angry she backed into a wall.

"They were orcs! Not some wild men!"

"It would have helped to at least looked."

"There was smoke! That means that the town was burned down!"

"You do not know that."

"It was implied!"

"Stop yelling."

"Why do always feel the need to argue with your king!" Tauriel turned and went back inside. "Do you not hear me?" She turned and looked at him.

"I heard you, but am too tired to argue with you anymore."

"That did not stop you from arguing with me mere moments ago!"

"Please stop!" Thranduil looked as her and saw her sitting on the floor in shock. "I think she is coming." He rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "But she is early."

"Well then we better hurry.

The boys sat down the hall from their parents' room. After two hours Legolas and Canion arrived and Legolas tried to comfort Logon, who had never experience this before, but it wasn't working.

"Let me try," Canion suggested.

"I can comfort my own brother."

"Well Legolas, you are doing an excellent job." Legolas glared before moving over. Canion smirked and sat in front of Logon. "Now, Logon you need to calm down."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Nana is hurt."

"Those are not screams of pain." Logon calmed a little and looked at him. "Well, there is a little pain, but this good pain."

"Good pain?"

"Yes, good pain. When this is over you will have a new sibling. The pain is just the babe's way of saying she is coming." Logon looked at Legolas, who nodded and wiped his brother's tears. Logon laid his head on Legolas' lap and quickly fell asleep.

"Thank you," Legolas said quietly.

"It was you. You knew that you could not help him, so you let someone else who could do it."

"That is not me doing anything."

"You allowed to get help instead of suffer. That is doing something." Legolas nodded and looked down at his brother.

"I am sorry for what I have done, and I am sure Ada is sorry as well."

"You are forgiven, but it will take time to forgive him."

"You are doing fine Tauriel." She screamed while squeezing Thranduil's hand. He bit back a groan and wiped her forehead. "That was good."

"Thank you! That means a lot coming from the man you did this to me!" She panted and glared at him.

"Calm down. You do not mean it. You are just scared."

"Or I just hate you!" She screamed and cried while Thranduil dabbed her forehead with a wet clothe.

"One more big push," a healer instructed. She nodded and soon a small wail filled the room. Before it was cleaned, Tauriel pulled the babe into her arms and began to cry.

"It is a girl, Thranduil. A beautiful, little girl."

Thranduil stood out on the balcony, cradling his little girl. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek. She was small, that was for sure. She also had her mother's nose, and what he hoped to be her eyes and hair.

"She is a little cold, but I believe she will be fine," he called to Tauriel, who was lying in bed.

"I know she will. She is your daughter." He came back inside and laid the babe in her mother's arms.

"Tauriel."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She looked up him surprised.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for Elen, our little star."

_Happy Mother's Day Tauriel._


End file.
